What the Hell Kind of Dream is this?
by MistressOfIllusions
Summary: Ichigos' been having strange dreams... and every one wants to know what there about... but will they? Sequel up! Cats, Aliens and DNA Experiments
1. Default Chapter

"No! Not there, I'm still… NO!" Ichigo cried out in her sleep once again. She has been having these strange dreams lately, when she awakes, she can't remember what the dream was about. Her friend want to know what's going down in Ichigo's mind, and she does too. So, in attempt to figure out this mystery, there moving Ichigo from her home to Ryou's room in the café. Ichigo obviously protested, but Ryou insisted and she ended up moving any way.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I do not own the Tokyo Mew Mew characters or any part of the Tokyo Mew Mew industry. God I wish I did though. The only character(s) I do own is/are Spike and any characters not part of TMM later to come in the story.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"NO!!!" Ichigo shrieked from her place in Ryou's bed room, he was sharing Keiichiro's room. Seconds later Ryou came bursting through the door as Ichigo continued to scream. She seemed to be having spasms, only her wrists and feet were attached to the bed. "Momomiya-san, Momomiya-san!" Ryou yelled as he ran to her side.   
  
Ryou shook Ichigo's shoulders but she just continued to scream. he rolled his eyes as he looked around the room for something to wake her up with. he saw a glass of water near the computer. "how many times have I told her not to do that?!" he thought as he walked over and picked it up. he shook his head on the way back.   
  
Ryou put one knee on the bed then startled Ichigo to hold her down if she started to spazz even more. "Ichigo... don't do this..." he said softly as he dipped his fingers and flicked water on her. he shook his head when it didn't work. "she's going to hate me..." he thought, "even more than she already does..." he continued his thought. then, he poured the whole glass onto her neck and face. Ichigo's eyes snapped open and she stared at Ryou.   
  
"GAHHHHHH!" she screamed, "get off get off get off!!!" she cried fidgeting and moving her body to get out from under him. half way out, she kicked him. Ryou shut his eyes and seemed to not breath as he kneeled there. Ichigo slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had done. Ryou took a deep breath and got up, he rolled his eyes a bit as the pain over took him as he stood.  
  
"What were you doing on top of me Shirogane-san!" Ichigo yelled at Ryou, she didn't care anymore that he was in pain. "You were having another one of those dreams and you would not wake up!" He yelled back. Ichigo was in shock, but she yelled anyway. "But you entered my space! My own, private, space!" she walked out the door. Ryou stormed after her down the stares.   
  
"You were having spasms! Do you want to flail about and hurt yourself!" Ryou yelled from only a few stares away. Ichigo ignored him and stormed off into the kitchen. Ryou jumped the last few stares and ran into the kitchen after her.  
  
"Momomiya-san! I'm sorry… I didn't want to see you be hurt." He said walking up behind Ichigo. She had stopped and was looking out the wind, a chimera-anima was looking back at her. The anima suddenly shot forward through the window towards Ichigo. "Shirogane-san!!" Ichigo yelled after she transformed. She attacked the anima then ran over to Ryou once it was gone. "Shirogane-san, are you alright?" She asked kneeling down next to him. A chair from the kitchen had been thrown at him in the commotion and knocked him down. "Yes… I'm fine…" he replied.  
  
Ichigo sighed relived and smiled while she helped Ryou up. He noticed her smile and said, "were you afraid that I was hurt badly?" He asked smiling at her. Ichigo blushed, "why would I b-" she was stopped mid-sentence by Ryou. His index finger had risen to under her chin as he kissed her lips. She seemed to be purring as her tail and ears appeared?  
  
Once he stopped, Ichigo gazed into his eyes as if she was in love, but then she blinked and a frown appeared on her face. She smacked Ryou across the face. "What was that for!?" Ichigo glared at him then turned away from him. "For kissing me!" She stomped off. "Momomiya-san! I'm sorry…." Ryou said not moving. He was hurt, he just looked around and then turned the other way and walked off sadly. As Ichigo turned around to say something to Ryou, like an apology. But he was already gone. She sighed then turned and walked up the stairs.   
  
Ichigo sat on the bed in Ryou's room , her hand on the wet spot where the water had been poured on her face. "Thank you…" she said softly before leaning over to the side, her shoulder hit the bed.   
  
She breathed in and smelt Ryou as if he was right there. "what is this feeling? Is it love? No… it can't be, I love Aoyama-kun. I think…" Ichigo said breathing in the smell of him again.  
  
Ryou walked across streets and soon found himself in the park. "The park, is Ichigo's favorite place." He thought as he remembered her telling him a while back. Ryou walked over to a tree and sat down at it's base, his head fell to his bent knees and he closed his eyes. The park, was almost quiet. Ryou blinked as he looked up, a noise of moans and voices speaking to each other were not far. One of those voices Ryou recognized as Zakuro's.   
  
Ryou stood up and walked through the park. When he approached a large tree near the lake, the sound got louder. He looked up into the tree and on the second branch, sat Zakuro leaning toward the tree over a male body. Ryou was dumb-founded when he saw the two, especially Zakuro. "Fujiwara-san!?"  
  
Zakuro leaned back so she was sitting up straight. Her middle finger traveled up to her mouth and whipped around her lips as she looked at Ryou. Zakuro fixed her shirt with her two hands, she meant to fix her skirt, it had ridden up, but she was in the tree. She blinked at Ryou, "Shirogane-san? What are you doing here?" she asked calmly, the male that she had been kissing looked at Ryou confused, he was rubbing off the lipstick that was around his mouth that had been pasted to him from Zakuro.  
  
Ryou blinked as well, "Walking, what are you doing up there?" he asked not really wanting to know. "I'm being with my boyfriend…" she said, a smiled crossing her lips. Ryou shook his head confused, one hand on his forehead, the other holding his elbow. "Why are you-" Ryou broke off as he shook his head, "at the park…?" He looked away then back up at her. "I've got agents all over my house, and his room mate called it for the night." Zakuro said as she winked. This was probably one of the oddest, but longest conversations she'd ever had.   
  
Zakuro swung her leg over the tree branch and jump down, Ryou's hands flew up over his eyes. "Fujiwara-san! Where are you underpants!" he yelled. Zakuro blinked then touched Ryou's shoulders and turned him so he was looking across the dirt path. There, was a purple thong and matching bra. "Oh my god…" Ryou said turning back to Zakuro. The male figure stood next to her, his arms hanging over her waist.   
  
"Who is this?" Ryou asked gesturing to the male. "Spike, no last name necessary. Spike, this is my boss at the café, Ryou." Spike nodded his head up before kissing Zakuro's neck. She put her right hand up onto the back of his neck. "Are you done questioning me now Shirogane-san?" she asked defiantly. "Yes." Ryou said before turning away and walking off. Zakuro and Spike watched for a few seconds, then Zakuro spun around to face Spike. She rapped her arms around his neck as she jumped up, Spikes hands holding her thighs. They started kissing again. Ryou turned around to look at Zakuro one last time. "Ah.." he said and turned away yelling over his shoulder as he left, "Get a room!" Slowly, he made his way back to the café, disgusted. When he got there he decided to tell Keiichiro about this little miss-hap with Zakuro. 


	2. chapter 2

-TWO-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou made his way back to the café. It took him over a half an hour because he stopped to by Ichigo an apology present. Once he returned to the café, he walked to Keiichiro's room, but he wasn't there. Ryou the small present in his pocket as he walked up the stares. "Akasaka-san?" Ryou called out the back door, but no Keiichiro. "Where could he be?" Ryou asked quietly aloud. He walked to the door and down the stares to the basement. "Akasaka-san, what's going on?" he asked as he saw all five mews girls standing next to Keiichiro looking at a large screen. A blur of white and red rushed across the screen, a purple figure smashed into the ground seconds later. It was Zakuro fighting someone at the park. Her arms was bandaged between her wrist and elbow, it had been bleeding.  
  
"It's bout time you got her Shirogane-san." Keiichiro said. "A new being has hit Tokyo, it attacked Fujiwara-san in the park." Ryou looked at Zakuro and then said, "but I was just there." He sounded baffled. "It attacked us only a few minutes after you left." She said looking at her arm, then over to a bed on the other side of the room. Spike lay there, his leg was bandaged up. Keiichiro cleared his throat knowing the next thing he said wasn't going to run smoothly over Ryou. "What is it Akasaka-san?" he asked, familiar with Keiichiro's throat clearing gesture.   
  
"He's a mew…" he stated calmly.  
  
"HE'S WHAT!!!!" Ryou yelled. "What's he fused with?!"  
  
"He's readings aren't clear yet but it looks like a Red Wolf. The two barley got away."  
  
Ryou sighed and put his hand on his head as he thought. Zakuro slipped over to Spike's side on the bed and sighed looking at him. The four other mews looked at Ryou. He flicked his hand as he looked to the ground and said, "You four, go check it out…" Retatsu, Minto, and Purin ran up the stares and out the door. Ichigo approached Ryou and said, "I'm sorry…" before she ran off after the others.  
  
Zakuro looked up. "Shirogane-san…" She called, and Ryou walked over to her. "What is it?" he asked. "My underpants are still at the park…" she smiled a bit. "Oh…kay…" Ryou said flailing backwards.  
  
"What happened?" Keiichiro said lost.  
  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you later."  
  
Zakuro looked up over at Keiichiro and Ryou, then she stood. "I have to go and tell my agents I've been hurt… though, with the luck I'm having today… They'll dress me up to be a gangster…" she stuck out her tongue and walked off leaving Spike with the two.   
  
Keiichiro smiled and looked at Ryou. "What about underpants?" he laughed a bit as he spoke.  
  
"Don't go there." Ryou said before walking off. Keiichiro rolled his eyes as he walked over to conduct tests on Spike.   
  
Minutes later, the four mews appeared on the screen. A female figure stood ahead of them. Keiichiro ran over to the monitor and typed in something to enlarge the image. "No…" Keiichiro whispered when he saw who it was. "Not good…" he said looking at the screen. Spike started to stir and wake up.   
  
"Fuck… my leg… where am I?" he said trying to sit up but he was to weak.  
  
"Your in the café mew mew." Keiichiro said walking over to him. "Where?" Spike said, Keiichiro had given him a vaccine earlier and it hadn't worn off yet. "Never mind that." Keiichiro said putting his hands on Spikes chest and pushing him down onto his back. "Stay down, you were hurt in battle."   
  
"I've been through worse…" Spike said.  
  
"Are you a mew?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"What's your animal?"  
  
"A Red Wolf…" Keiichiro looked down at him, then walked off. Spike fell back asleep.  
  
The four girls came back about an hour later. They were hurt badly and worn out. Each collapsed on a chair in the main café. Ryou and Keiichiro brought them bandages for there cuts, pills for there pain, and ice for there bruises. "Ah.. That was painful…" said Minto reaching for her tea. She didn't pick it up, her hand just fell to her side. "I'm pooped…" Purin said rolling off the chair. "Ouch." she said when she hit the floor. "It could have been worse…" Retatsu said her glasses in her lap. "How…" Ichigo said her head lolled to the side so she could see the three girls. "I could have broken something…" Minto said. "Like what? Your nails!" Ichigo said. "Here they go…" "Yup" said Retatsu and Purin.   
  
"What do you mean! Are you mocking me!"   
  
"No, I'm just saying it would have been such a loss if your nail broke!" Ichigo yelled. Ryou entered the room.  
  
"GIRLS!" he yelled. "Settle down. Your in pain and shouldn't be talking."  
  
"Shut up!" Minto and Ichigo yelled at the same time and started to argue again. Retatsu and Purin managed to stand. "I need a nap…" Said Purin, she almost passed out onto the floor but Retatsu caught her. "Thank goodness." she said. "Midorikawa-san, please take Fon-san to the couch. Both of you lay down." Retatsu nodded and started to walk off with Purin.   
  
Ryou walked over to Ichigo and Minto and hit each on the head. "Be quiet. Momomiya-san, go upstairs and get some sleep. Aizawa-san, go join the others on the couches." "Ouch.." the two girls said as they got up. Minto left to the lobby room. Ichigo started up the stares, Ryou followed her. Once in the room, Ryou pulled the present out of his pocket and said, "Momomiya-san, like I said, I'm sorry for earlier." he held out the present. Ichigo turned around and looked at the present. It was a new, pink cell phone. Ichigo looked up at Ryou, "Shirogane-san! I can't take this, it's a new cell phone!" she cried out. "Yes you can, so you can keep in touch with us here." Ichigo looked away, she felt a blush coming on. "I'm tired…" she said walking over to the bed. "Momomiya-san… I'm sorry." he repeated. "And I said I'm tired!" she yelled.  
  
Ryou looked at Ichigo then walked over to her and pushed her back onto the bed. "Your cute when your angry." He said leaning over her, his hands just inches away from her shoulders. Ichigo's legs were bent over the edge of the bed, his body blocked her from getting up. He was inches away from her face, and Ichigo didn't understand what was going on. Her hands seemed to move on there own as they locked behind Ryou's neck and pulled him down to her, and they kissed.   
  
Ichigo tried to say something, but Ryou's tongue was in the way. She closed her eyes as they kissed, everything was there. The regular kiss, the tongues, the lip nibbling. Ichigo didn't want it to stop, and Ryou didn't either. The wind blew through the window and the door to the room slammed shut. Ryou looked up at the door startled, then he looked back at Ichigo as he stood up. In the last few minutes the two shared, Ichigo was mesmerized. She never felt this way with Masaya was around kissing her, why did it feel different with Ryou?   
  
Everything seemed to hang in the air as the two looked from each other to the door and back. Then, a strange thing happened. There eyes locked, and Ryou turned quickly back to Ichigo. He took her feet and put her on the bed, Ichigo looked at him, she knew what he was going to do. She wanted to stop him, but she couldn't. As he kneeled over her, she put her fingers on his chest and started to play around with his black shirt. "Momomiya-san, is this ok with you?" he asked as he got closer to her and hung there, his arms the only thing holding him away from her. She didn't reply, so he took that as a yes. His hands moved from the bed to Ichigo's collar on her sun dress.  
  
His fingers gently unbuttoned each one slowly, Ichigo watched him, then, her hands started to move by themselves again down to Ryou's pants. She rested her fingers on his jeans' waist band. Her dress had been unbuttoned half way down to reveal a pink striped bra. She smiled as she pulled herself up at her torso while Ryou's hands slipped inside the back of the dress and undid the snap on her bra. "ah.." Ichigo said as Ryou leaned down and kissed her neck while his warm hands rested on her breasts. "Shirogane-san…" she said softly. "Momomiya-san? If you don't want these hands to go any farther, they wont…"  
  
He said as his index finger slid between her breasts and down her front and stopped just above her belly button. "Don't… don't stop…" she said. "Ok." Ryou said and kissed her neck again.   
  
His hands slid up to just below her breasts and around to her back. He pulled her up and then they were both on there knees. Ryou's hands traveled down her back and into her underpants. "AH!" she cried out over his shoulder as his finger went inside. Moans came from Ichigo as Ryou played around with her. Ichigo tinkered with Ryou's pants and finally unbuttoned them. She licked his neck as her hands slid down the inside, side of his boxers. "Momomiya-san.." he said hotly at her actions.   
  
He pulled his hands out and Ichigo moaned at the fast movement. Ryou pushed her onto her back and lifted her knees up to his shoulders. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked confused, yet she didn't really care. "Doing what I've been waiting to do." he said as he bent his head down a bit and pulled her underpants off and threw them across the room. Her eyes widened and her hands thrashed quickly out to the side. It had started to rain and the window sill was wet from being open, Ichigo's fingers grabbed the sill, her other hand was around Ryou's right side. "AH! Oh my god! AH!" she screamed as Ryou begun to take her virginity away… 


	3. chapter 3

THREE  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day at the café was awkward between Ichigo and Ryou. They didn't really talk, or make eye contact, or anything. Keiichiro asked both Ryou and Ichigo what was wrong, but neither answered anything but "nothings wrong why?" He also gave Spike a job at the café after his leg became healed. Zakuro was given the day off to be with Spike because her arm only had a deep cut.  
  
The three mews that did have work and Keiichiro really wanted to know what was up with Ichigo and Ryou though. They both were like drones, just doing what there were supposed to. They didn't yell at each other or process any thing that happened that day. Even Minto couldn't get Ichigo to do anything., and when Masaya called, Ichigo refused to talk to him. Things were not looking good for her, and Ryou wasn't doing well either.  
  
"So, did Momomiya-san finally snap?" Minto asked Retatsu and Purin. "I don't think so Aizawa-san. I think something happened between them yesterday.." said Retatsu. "I bet they made out!!" Purin yelled not realizing Ichigo had been behind the three. Ichigo's eyes glazed over and her fingers let go of the try she was carrying and it crashed to the floor, she just stood there. "ops…" said Purin turning around.   
  
"Momomiya-san… why how nice of you to join us at work today." Said Minto as he put her right hand lightly on her chest. Ichigo didn't say anything, she just stared into blank space. "Momomiya-san!" Purin yelled waving her arms in front of Ichigo's face.   
  
Ichigo took no notice, she just turned around and walked off. Keiichiro was the first person she interacted with, in fact, she broke down in front of him. "Akasaka-san!! Akasaka-san!!" she cried out. "I did a bad thing, a very bad thing!!" she fell to her knees. Keiichiro shut and locked the door to the kitchen, then he walked over to Ichigo. "What happened?" he asked trying to calm her down, but the tears flowed freely from her eyes. "I-I… couldn't h-help it…" Keiichiro put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders so she looked into his eyes. "Momomiya-san, tell me what happened." he said coolly. Ichigo closed her eyes but forced them open. "I-I…" She started but was stopped mid sentence as Ryou ran to the door and crashed into it. "It's locked!" Keiichiro called out to him. "I noticed… Let me in!" he said knocking on the door. Keiichiro looked at Ichigo then went and opened the door. Ryou rushed in, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Ichigo. He looked around then said to Keiichiro, "Akasaka-san, do you mind?" and he tilted his head toward the door. Keiichiro nodded and left leaving Ichigo with Ryou.   
  
Ryou shut the door and then walked over to Ichigo. "Momomiya-san, I-" Ryou started but stopped, Ichigo was looking into his eyes like she had last night. He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have done that do you." he hugged her not knowing if she heard him. Ichigo rapped her arms around him. "Ryou… I love you…" she said her head pressed against his chest. He looked down at her and replied. "I love you too, ever since you stepped foot into this café." She looked up at him and they kissed while the sun reflected through the window and it went down. Neither had realized that Keiichiro, the four other mews, and Spike were standing outside looking into the room smiling. Zakuro and Spike looked at each other then kissed each other. "I love you Spike!" Zakuro said as they both crashed to the ground.  
  
"I love you too Zakuro!" he said. Minto looked down at them disgusted. "Gross! Get a room!" she yelled.  
  
"There so cute." Retatsu said looking at Ryou and Ichigo, then to Zakuro and Spike. "Which one?" Purin asked. "Both. I wish I could be happy with someone like that too."  
  
"You can…" said Keiichiro putting his finger on her chin and turning her face towards him and he kissed.  
  
"Ohhh!" Purin yelled out then jumped in the air. Ryou and Ichigo looked up startled.  
  
"So, what was up with that dream you had?" Masaya asked Ichigo on there date. "Nothing really, just a really bad one." Masaya nodded not knowing anything about Ichigo's dream about Ryou… 


End file.
